Hey There, Pretty Brown Eyes
by Kristina Angelina
Summary: AU Tendershipping, BxR. Bakura Touzouko is in love with Ryou Bakura, and when these feelings are finally admitted, they become inseparable. Not even fate can make Bakura forget those pretty brown eyes. (Horrible summary, better story. I'd be honored if you'd R&R! Rated for a light amount of sweet boy x boy yaoi shounen-ai, nothing else)


**Welcome to my one shot, fellow Tendershippers!**

 **This fic is rated T only because of a male x male / shounen-ai / yaoi relationship. There is no language or anything, just a sweet kiss between two love birds (namely Ryou and Bakura). If you're close minded or homophobic, or you just don't care for yaoi, you can leave.**

 **NOW.**

 **Thank you.**

 **Another quick warning is that Bakura is OOC. Though he retains his general personality and it's implied he isn't too much of a friendly guy, he's nice towards Ryou. If you dislike this, don't read it. **

**More notes at the end of the fic! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Hey There, Pretty Brown Eyes**_

Soft, silky ivory hair that fell just past his rounded shoulders.

Delicate, porcelain skin that glowed like the moon.

Small, sweet lips, always pulled up into a gentle, caring smile.

And his eyes...

Those beautiful, glowing, kind pretty brown eyes.

Those were the details of the beautiful Ryou Bakura.

Oh, how he longed to hold the delicate boy in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into his ear and caressing the soft white locks that framed his angelic face.

Bakura was in love with Ryou, more than you could ever imagine. He'd dreamt of the boy the night he'd laid eyes on him.

He remembered the beautiful way he laughed, his soft accent, his smile...

...and his pretty brown eyes.

He'd spoken to a friend of the angel's named Tea Gardner. The girl ranted about friendship sometimes, but was a genuinely kind person, so it was no wonder Ryou was friends with her.

She told him how Ryou had gone through hell and back, losing his sister and mother, both of which he held close to his heart. He even wrote letters to his sister everyday.

Bakura remembered he couldn't help but wish Ryou wrote letters to him every day, full of the same love and thoughtfulness.

Tea also told him Ryou was bullied, and that his father was never home, as he was an Archeologist.

Bakura wasn't surprised. Ryou was an angel; of course people would try to steal his light.

But ever since the girl had told him that, he'd always protected Ryou. The moment he witnessed bullies trying to touch his angel, the moment he made sure they wouldn't bother the youth ever again.

Ryou wasn't bullied so much anymore, as you might've guessed. Only occasionally pushed around by a Hall Moniter named Ushio when Bakura wasn't anywhere around.

Despite the fact that he rarely, rarely smiled, the few times Bakura did was when he laid eyes on Ryou. It was hard not to smile when you looked at him; he had such a welcoming, friendly aura. And the boy had gone through so much, it was hard for even the usually cold-hearted Bakura to snap at him just the slighest bit.

It was his pretty brown eyes.

Everytime Ryou would glance in Bakura's direction, they'd soften and sparkle with happiness, something that never failed to lift Bakura's spirits, even if he refused to let it show.

Bakura wanted to talk to the youth, but he was afraid.

Afraid he'd hurt him.

Many knew Ryou had a low self-esteem, no matter how seemingly cheerful he was. He had struggled with depression until he met his friends; and thanks to them, he felt better.

But even then, Bakura was hesitant. He knew how cold he could be.

 _What if he hurt Ryou?_

At this moment, Bakura glanced upwards. Sitting on the swings a few feet away from him was Ryou, a lonely look on his face. He obviously missed his friends, who were off on some trip together. He hadn't been able to come due to... insignifigant funds, according to his father.

The lonely, sad look in those usually sparkling brown eyes pained Bakura. He couldn't take it. Not anymore.

Taking a deep breath and pushing down the feeling known as nervousness (that he'd never felt up until this point), he walked towards Ryou, a grin on his face.

"Hey there," he said softly, ignoring how unnatural it sounded.

Ryou looked up, his eyes widening a bit, before smiling slightly himself. "Hello," he said. "I'm Ryou Bakura. And you?"

Bakura blinked, somewhat surprised the boy was so eager to talk to him. He didn't know who he was? The infamous Bakura Touzouko? The merciless rouge? The school "bad boy"?

"Bakura," said albino answered slowly, before adding, "Touzouko."

Ryou giggled softly. "Funny how your first name is the same as my last name, isn't it?"

Bakura only smiled because of Ryou's gentle, almost carefree laugh. It was calming, in a way. But it also wanted to make him frown. He'd seen how lonely Ryou had been. Was the teen concealing his true feelings?

But, after talking with Ryou a bit more, he found out that this wasn't true. Yes, Ryou had been lonely, but according to said boy, Bakura had cheered him up and he no longer felt that way. His brown eyes were full of sincerity, so Bakura knew he was telling the truth.

And ever since that day, the two had become inseperable. Bakura, always extremely protective of his angel. And Ryou, always watching over his thief (he had been named so due to his stealth and habit of 'stealing kisses') to make sure the crimson eyed teen didn't do anything drastic.

They were the happiest couple in Domino.

But all good things come to an end, and Ryou's father announced they were moving to Egypt as he couldn't afford for Ryou to stay in Japan.

Both teens were, as you can imagine, heartbroken over these turn of events. Ryou pleaded with his father to let Bakura come with them, but that, of course, was impossible as the cost was far too high.

And so, the two were seperated physically. But neither forgot each other.

Ryou wrote letters to Bakura every day, explaining his life in Egypt, how he missed Bakura, and how much he loved him.

Bakura never failed to write Ryou back. No matter how busy, sick, or tired he was, he always found time to write to Ryou.

He missed those pretty brown eyes.

Time flew by, just as it had when they were at each other's side. Three years passed. Bakura was almost 20, and Ryou, almost 18.

By this time, Ryou's father was quite successful. Rich, even.

When Bakura heard this, he couldn't help but worry, something that he only did when it came to his angel.

He worried Ryou would no longer want to be associated with someone as poor as him. It was silly, really.

But love makes you do and feel silly things.

He stood at the airport, crimson eyes scanning over the large amount of people boarding or leaving a plane. Where was his angel?

Meanwhile, Ryou was just now getting off his plane, and worrying about Bakura as his lover worried about him.

What if Bakura didn't remember him? What if he'd found someone else?

Ryou was almost used to being betrayed; heartbroken. It had happened far too many times. But he'd grown closer to Bakura than he had anyone in the entire world.

He feared his heart would not recover if Bakura refused him and his love.

He stared at his feet as his shoes clacked against the shiny airport floor. He wondered if Bakura had even come to see him? He knew he shouldn't doubt his lover so much, but he couldn't help but worry.

Never before in his life had Ryou hoped with all of his heart that he was wrong.

It was painful for Ryou to wait. He'd glance around, eyes full of doubt, silently praying Bakura wouldn't abandon him like the others had.

After 30 minutes, Ryou let out a deep sigh and stood up, trying to push away the tears that tried to fill his eyes. Perhaps Bakura was too busy. He shouldn't be so clingy. Bakura shouldn't have to watch over him. He was being a wimp.

Ryou was almost surprised at his own negative thoughts. He hadn't thought like that in years, thanks to Bakura, who had restored his self-worth. Why was he thinking these horrible things now? He had promised Bakura and himself he'd never do it again!

Shaking his head at his inner turmoil, Ryou's pale hand wrapped around the handle of his suitcase as he made to leave.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder, right before the hand spun him around to face its owner, who promptly kissed him passionately. When the two finally broke for air, Bakura grinned.

"Hey there, pretty brown eyes."

* * *

 ***everyone stares at Kadie in confusion***

 **Okay, let me explain a few questions y'all may have.**

 _ **1\. Why is this fic worded strangely?**_

 **Because I'm a 13 year old fujoshi trying to write romance. U mad? (No seriously, I was trying to make it sound deep, I won't lie)**

 _ **2\. Why is Bakura so darn nice?**_

 **Because. If you take out all that jazz about him hating the Pharaoh and his tragic Egyptian past, there isn't really any reason for him to be sadistic in this fic. I'm not saying he's nice in general though; he's just nice towards Ryou. :P**

 _ **3\. Who the heck is Ushio?**_

 **Eh, he's from Season 0 of Yu-Gi-Oh. He was a Hall Monitor who acted like a total jerk.**

 _ **4\. This thing makes no sense. Especially the ending!**_

 **...I sort of have to agree with you there. But hey, cut me some slack! I'm 13 and this is my second fic! I'm trying! e.e**

 _ **5\. This is extremely rushed.**_

 **Yeah, i'm sorry. I'm just not feeling well. I wrote half of it when I was sick, and the other half while I was in pain, so I wasn't really focusing. I promise my future stories will be better!**

 _ **6\. In the beginning, I feel like Bakura was acting too mushy.**_

 **It's not Bakura saying he dreamt of Ryou, it's me, so nah, he isn't being too mushy. He's just hopelessly in love.**

 _ **7\. TEA?! REALLY?!**_

 **Shush. I like Tea. I was re-watching Yu-Gi-Oh! this morning, and aside from her friendship speeches, she's quite likeable. In fact, she's one of my favorite Yu-Gi-Oh! girls. So buzz off, Tea haters!**

 **Please review! (Feel free to hate, I'll just ask Bakura to send you to the Shadow Realm c:)**


End file.
